2nd Chances
by Yankees01
Summary: Quinn has had an interesting background and now is going to try her hand at the diva's division in the WWE. She has powerful friends, but is this chance enough to move on from her past and recreate herself? Char: OC, Cena, Bella Twins, Bryan, and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own OCs. I hope that you enjoy this story. Enjoy. **

I walked into the arena with my hat pulled low, my jacket zipped up, and my badge around me neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I was fucking terrified. I didn't know what I was really doing. I had been through the training, gotten through my try out matches, and still felt like a lost individual. I was walking down hallways, lost, but refused to ask for help. I finally found the door I was looking for and knocked. I was greeted with sparkling blue eyes and a huge smile. He scooped me up into a hug and things started to feel a little better.

"Q! I didn't know if you were actually gonna show up tonight." he said and I smirked.

"The thought crossed my mind, but I did sign a two year developmental contract." I said with sarcasm. He smirked at me and shook his head. I knew that I owed him a lot. I met him at a WWE event and we just grew as friends.

"John?" a voice called and I recognized it instantly. I knew it was Regal… the British accent was very familiar after having him train me for the last 6 months. He opened the door and instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Quinn, I'm glad to see you here tonight. You will do wonderfully." he said and I nodded. He was always so proper sounding, but after being trained by him I knew this wasn't always the case. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"I will see you at gorilla position." he said and I smiled. He left a few minutes later and I sat down next to John.

"So… where's your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Probably in the diva's locker room." he said without any enthusiasm.

"I sense something is wrong in Cena land." I said and he laughed.

"I don't know. I mean I figured it would cause problems when her sister got married to Bryan, but she's not letting up." he said in a very frustrated tone. He ran a hand over his face and if you didn't know him you would see the annoyance behind his eyes; I saw it.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I just don't want to." he said.

"No one is making you." I said and he squeezed my leg.

"Thanks, but tonight is about you." he said and pulled me off the couch.

"I am gonna show you around." he said and I nodded.

We wondered around and I saw a lot of different people. I had met one or two from John's parties, but I didn't remember their names.

"Baby!" a voice said and we turned to see John's girlfriend and her twin.

"Quinn!" the other one said and hugged me.

"Hey." I said and returned the hug.

"I didn't know you were starting tonight." she said to me while the other twin stared at me in contempt. She didn't like me and always thought that I was going to steal John from her. She had nothing to worry about, but that didn't stop her from being a bitch.

"Come on, Quinn. I will show you around." the nice one said and I nodded.

"See you in a few." John said and turned back to an agitated twin.

Brie POV

I was glad to see Quinn. I had met her at one of John's parties and she was really nice. I knew that John had gotten her into wrestling and with her background she would be a good fit.

"Um, sorry to ask, but which twin are you?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I'm Brie." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for showing me around." she said and I smiled at her. I liked most of the divas, but she wasn't like most of the divas. She wasn't fake and didn't take shot from people.

We made it to the diva's locker room and walked in. They all stopped and looked at us.

"Girls, this is Quinn. The newest diva." I said and most of them smiled, but Summer sneered at her.

"I think you meant to take her to the guys locker room." she said and Quinn smirked.

"Sorry, that my dick is bigger than yours." Quinn said and they were laughing at her. Summer and Renee just glared at her.

"You know that we can make this a really bad experience for you." Renee said as she stood up to her.

"Whatever, barbie." Quinn said as Nattie walked in.

"Quinn! I see you are making friends." Alicia said as she walked in. Quinn nodded as Alicia hugged her.

"I am." Quinn said as Alicia shot Summer a glare. She huffed and left with Renee.

"What's your stage name?" I asked her as they left.

"Bitch." Renee said.

"They said I couldn't have that name, because you had already taken it." Quinn shot back as Renee slammed the door.

"You always like this?" Eva asked her.

"Yep." I answered for her and she nodded.

"Seriously, what is your name?" Alicia asked her.

"Harley." she said and I laughed.

"Nice play on names." Alicia said and she shrugged.

"Who are you going out with?" I asked her.

"Cesaro and Heyman." she said and they nodded.

We kept talking when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Alicia answered.

The assistant poked her head in and looked around.

"I am looking for Ms. Quinn Mason." they said and Quinn raised her hand.

"Come with me to Mrs. McMahon's office." they said and we all 'oohed'. She waved us off and left.

"She's going to do awesome." Eva said and we nodded.

"I am just glad they aren't getting barbies." Nattie said and we all nodded in agreement.

Quinn POV

I was walking as the butterflies returned to my stomach. I was showed to door and the assistant knocked.

"Come in." a muffled voice called and they opened the door. I followed them into this makeshift office. I saw Stephanie and two other gentlemen. I unconsciously pulled my hat a little lower.

"Quinn! I am so glad you made it. I have heard nothing but good things from Regal and John." she said and I nodded. I was feeling self-conscious.

"This is Cesaro and Paul Heyman." she said and I looked at the two gentlemen.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said and I nodded. I was interested to meet him, because I used to watch ECW. The other guy just nodded at me.

"You are going to come out of the crowd tonight when Cesaro wins the, IC championship, and he pulls you out to celebrate. I will have security go with you to be ready." she said and I nodded. I was glad someone was going with me.

"What are you wearing?" Cesaro asked me. I unzipped my hoodie to reveal a v neck black t-shirt with my jeans and boots.

"Looks good to me… no hat or hoodie." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Let's see your hair." she said. I slowly pulled my hat off to reveal my auburn-reddish hair and she nodded.

"Let's get something done to your hair and you will be ready." she said and everyone nodded.

"Come on, I will walk you." she said and we left after the guys. I thought the butterflies were going to fly out of my mouth any minute.

"We have high hopes for you. I think you will really help the diva division." she said and I nodded. I really didn't know what to say.

I was shown to the makeup and hair and immediately put into a chair. The girl went to work curling my hair and putting on make up. She was talking about everything; I didn't have anything to say. She got done and showed me how I looked. I didn't even look the same… I didn't want to do this if it meant being another person. I didn't recognize the person looking back at me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own OCs. I hope that you enjoy this story. Enjoy. **

I had butterflies. I knew that I wanted to do this, but I didn't know if I really wanted to do this.

"Nervous?" a voice asked me and I turned around to see John standing behind me.

"Very." I admitted as I took a deep breath.

"You will be fine." he said as Cesaro walked up.

"I see you are already hitting on the new talent." Cesaro said to John.

"Shut it, baldy. He's my best friend and the reason I'm here." I shot to him before John could say anything. Cesaro looked shocked, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"We go out in a min." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks." John said with a chuckle. I nodded and hugged him. I knew that a lot of people had something against John. He hadn't exactly been a gentleman or nice to some of the new talent a few years ago. I knew he had his demons, but I owed John a lot.

"Anytime, Cena." I said and started off.

"Oh, Q, we are going out tonight to celebrate." he said and I smiled.

"Right." I said sarcastically and continued the way I saw Cesaro go.

I was almost there when I felt someone grab my arm. I whirled around to see Cesaro glaring down at me.

"You don't do that to me." he growled and I looked from him to his hand that was still firmly grasping my arm.

"Let me go." I said and he smirked.

"You need to learn a lesson as a newbie." he said and my training was about to kick in.

"And you need to get your hand off her." a voice said and we both were shocked to see three guys standing there.

"This isn't your concern, Dean." he said and I took that opportunity to get out of Cesaro's grasp. I twisted his arm behind him and shove him against the opposite wall.

"Don't touch me again." I said and pushed him into the wall a second time. He reached back to grab me, but the largest guy in the group stepped between us.

"Go, now." he warned him and Cesaro glared, but slinked off in the other direction.

"Are you ok?" the larger guy asked me.

"Yeah, thanks… it's my fault. I called him out in front of Cena." I admitted and they all smirked.

"It's never your fault if a guy is an asshole." he said and I smirked.

"Thanks again. I have to go out." I said and started to leave.

"No, I saw it… you aren't working with him." a voice said and we all looked up to see a larger guy with shaved blonde hair.

"Hey, Paul." Dean said and the rest nodded at him.

"Quinn, right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I am changing your storyline. The fans want Shield to break up, so I am going to use you to plant that seed." he said and I nodded.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" i asked him and they all laughed at me. I admit I didn't know the first thing about people in wrestling.

"I am Paul Levesque or Triple H. I am Stephanie's husband and COO of WWE." he said and I nodded. He was important.

"Nice to meet ya." I said and held out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Just get with these guys. I will have the writing dept get something for an emergency promo." he said and turned to leave.

"Thanks." I called after him. He waved it off and kept walking.

I turned back to the three guys and gave a small smiled.

"So… I'm Quinn, but my stage name is Harley." I said and they smirked.

"I'm Dean, this is Seth and Roman." he said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you… I guess you didn't think helping me would get me stuck with you." I said and they laughed.

Paul POV

I went back to Stephanie's office and waited for her to get off the phone.

"I changed Quinn's storyline." I said and she got ready to shoot my a glare.

"Wait… Cesaro wasn't treating her right, so I put her with the Shield. I have the writers doing a promo to air tonight so we can get he idea planted." I said and she still looked skeptical.

"She's got good promos, Regal and Cena trained her, and she's not bad looking. She also reminds me of someone when we were younger." I said and I saw a small smirked. I knew she was getting into this idea.

"Fine." she said with a sigh.

"I just don't want this to get anymore screwed up… we are dealing with problems already." she said and I nodded. I gave her a small kiss and went off to see the writers. I had some of my own ideas for this storyline.

John POV

I was sitting in the back with Daniel, Nikki, and Brie when a different promo came on than what was planned. I watched as Roman was walking down the hallway when we bumped into Quinn. I was surprised to see her doing a promo with anyone from the Shield.

"I didn't know she was in that storyline." Brie said and I shrugged.

"Maybe there was a change." I said and Nikki never looked happy when I talked about Quinn.

"I wish the change would have been to unemployment." she quipped and Brie was shooting her a look.

"Nikki, just quit. She's my good friend. God knows I don't make fun of your precious 70 IQ friends." I shot back and I saw Daniel get up.

"Catch you in a few." he said and pulled Brie with him. I knew we were coming to this blow up, but I was hoping it wouldn't be tonight.

"What does that mean? I don't want to fuck my friends." she said and I was loosing my temper.

"Quinn is my best friend. We have helped each other through a lot. She's not going anywhere." I said and Nikki was getting more furious by the second.

"If you want me to stick around… she will be gone." she threatened.

"Leave." I said and she looked shocked.

"What?" she asked me. She was shocked that I had done that.

"Leave or deal with her. She's my best friend. I am not choosing you over her." I warned her and she sat there. I saw her lip start to pout and I sighed.

"Just be nice to her, Nikki. You might actually like her if you tried to get to know her." I said and she sighed.

"John…" she whined.

"No, Nikki… be nice or end this." I said with firmness.

"Fine." she said with defeat.

"Try to be nice?" I asked her and she gave a small nodded.

"Go get ready for tonight and I will go find her." I said and gave her a small kiss. She left and I sat out to find Quinn.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I was walking back tot he diva's locker room when i bumped into John. He immediately hugged me, but I could tell that something wasn't right.

"That's awesome, but I thought you were with Cesaro?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he turned out to be an ass and some guy name Paul changed it on the spot. I still have no idea what I'm really doing." I admitted and he laughed at me.

"I think you will have more fun in this one." he said and I nodded.

"Now, what's wrong with you? Little miss thing get pissed because I'm here?" I asked him and he just hook his head.

"You are too good at doing that." he said as we continued towards my locker room.

"I am, but what's going on?" I asked him again, knowing he was going to avoid the question for as long as possible.

"Fine, yes, I had to threaten to end it if she wasn't nice to you." he admitted and I felt two inches tall. I wanted John to be happy.

"J, you know not to do that." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't know anymore… look, we can talk about this later. Go get ready and we will go celebrate." he said as he lightly pushed me into the locker room.

Nattie and Brie were there to hug me. i still wasn't used to people liking me or having 'friends' this fast. I returned the hugs as they talked to me about my debut.

They kept talking as we got ready, walking to meet the guys, and to the car. I wasn't used to being around 'girly' girls so they were driving me a little crazy.

"Ready?" John asked us as Nikki stood beside him, staring daggers into me, and waiting to get into car.

"Yep." I said as I stared back at her. She looked away quickly when she realized I wasn't backing down.

Brie POV

Quinn rode with Daniel and I to the hotel. I knew that she or Nikki wouldn't make it there in one piece if she rode with John. I hated when my sister was like this… she really could be a bitch.

"Quinn, do you like it so far?" Daniel asked her and she nodded.

"It's a lot to get used to." she admitted and we both agreed with her.

"What did you do before this?" Daniel asked her.

"Private security." she said and we both nodded.

"Did you ever hurt anyone?" I asked her and she laughed a little.

"Something like that." she said as we pulled into the hotel.

"Are you already checked in?" Daniel asked her as we got out.

"Yeah, they told me to before I came to the arena tonight." she said.

"Good, follow us… we can go into the back." I said as she sent us a grateful smile.

We went to our rooms and I promised to come get her before we left. I kissed Daniel when we got into our room.

"Some one has a new friend…" he sang to me and I swatted at her.

"She's nice… I liked her when I met her at John's parties. I think Nikki is being a bitch about it." I said and Daniel shrugged.

"I mean, they have known each other for at least 10 years. I think if it was going to happen then it already would have." I said and Daniel laughed at me.

"Come on, we have to get ready." he said as he unzipped my dress. I shot him a look, but I didn't object.

John POV

We got to our room and Nikki was still in a pissy mood.

"This isn't fair!" she whined and I already knew what she was talking about. I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight." I said and picked up my bags before she could object. Quinn had told me what room she was in at the arena, so I went straight there. i knew that I could room with Randy, but i didn't want to hear him whine about his divorce. I just wasn't in the mood for whining tonight. I didn't really care.

I knocked and she opened the door. She didn't say a word as she moved to one side to let me in. I put my stuff next to hers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime… I'm just beginning to pay up for what you have done for me." she said and I smirked. It was true we were still saving each other after that night when I met her.

"Did that scar ever go away?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No… i just shake my head when I see it… big bad wrestler couldn't take care of himself." she said and I laughed. I knew that it was true. I would have been dead if she wasn't there on a side job.

"You know…" I was saying when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Brie and Daniel. Daniel shot me look and I rolled my eyes. We had become friends since we were with the twins.

"John, I didn't know you were going to get her. Oops." Brie said and Quinn waved it off.

"He's just excited to go out and do something." Quinn said as she covered.

"Where is Nikki?" Brie asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, I'll go get her." she said and walked off.

"That's going to be an interesting conversation." Daniel said and we both nodded. I could only imagine what was about to happen and it wasn't Quinn I was even worried about. I just hoped that Nikki wasn't stupid enough to do anything.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Brie POV

I knocked on Nikki's door and she opened it a few minutes later. She had changed and seemed ready. I wasn't an idiot. I knew that she and John had been in a fight. I didn't see his stuff in the room.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." she said and grabbed her wristlet.

"Why didn't you walk with John?" I asked her and she shot me a look.

"Not an idiot, Nikki." I said and she stopped me.

"I don't like that bitch. I want her to go away and as my sister you have to help me." she said and I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry. I don't mind her,and she's John's friend. I am pretty sure he's going to choose her." I said and her eyes got big. I was ready for the blow up.

"You are my sister!" she whined.

"And you have to grow up." I insisted. Nikki and I had always had different ways of dealing with things. She was great at blackmail and avoidance.

"Brie!" she was whining.

"No, I love you, but you need to be nice to her. She hasn't doing anything wrong and you are being a jealous bitch." I said and I knew it was being mean, but she needed to hear it.

"Fine." she snapped and stomped in the direction of the exit. I sighed and followed her. I really hoped that Quinn was as tough as she seemed.

Quinn POV

We got to some club that they had all been to and went inside. I recognized a lot of other wrestlers there. I didn't know any of their names, but I knew faces. I also recognized some of the entitlement. I hoped I never become like them; I didn't even know if I wanted to be one of them right now.

"Come on, we need drinks." Brie said and pulled me with her. I followed her as we walked to the bar. I noticed people looking at her, and realized she wasn't wearing a lot.

"You look nice." a voice said in my ear after we ordered. I did everything not to shove the person away for being way to close to me; i managed to smile as I looked at them. I recognized it as one of the guys I was in the group with.

"Dean, right?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes, and you do look nice." he said and I smiled. I usually didn't dress like this. I the only diva not wearing a dress or skirt. I was in jeans, boots, and a low cut tank top. I did a quick assessment of him and he was in jeans, a nice button up with sleeves rolled up, and some boots on. I could smell a faint cigarette smell mixed with cologne. The stubble fit his look and he wasn't bad looking. He reminded me of John's friend Phil.

"Thank you." I answered as someone pushed the drink into my hand. I smiled at Brie and took it.

We walked over to a booth where the other guys from my group, John, and Nikki were waiting. Daniel had pulled Brie to the dance floor while I took her drink to the table. I sat them down and was pulled onto the bench by Seth. I still wasn't used to people touching me. I didn't really like it.

"To Quinn's first night." John said as they cheered for me. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you." I said and they were all smiling and friendly. I knew that I was going to have to try harder to be nicer and not so closed off.

"And for being in the most badass group ever!" Seth added as we all laughed at him.

"Yes!" Roman seconded.

"Now, let's dance." Dean said and pulled me with him. I pulled away a little as we walked and he shot me a glance over his shoulder.

"Sorry, not used to this." I said to cover for it.

"It's fine." he said and waved it off.

Nikki POV

We had been there for awhile and I was bored. I was tired of everyone looking at Quinn. I didn't care. I saw her walking back over and I stood up. I was going to do something about this and no one was around, so it was the perfect time.

I blocked her from sitting down and she looked at me. I was the same height as her in my heels. She wasn't going to intimidate me.

"You don't belong here." I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I am willing to try it for awhile." she said and blew me off.

"So leave, and stop hitting on our men." I said and she raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Your men?" she asked me and I nodded.

"John is mine and you can't have him. I do not have to be nice to you!" I said and she started laughing.

"I don't expect you to… and as for John, he's a big boy maybe he's just tired of fucking your loose pussy." she said and I was pissed. My fist immediately clinched.

"You don't want to hit me." she warned me.

"No, I don't. I am." I said and swung at her.

John POV

I was walking back across the dance floor when I saw Nikki and Quinn talking. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I grabbed Roman and had him come with me.

"Who are we more worried about?" he asked me as a few followed us when they saw Nikki and Quinn.

"Nikki." I answered, because I knew what Quinn could do.

We were almost there when Nikki swung at Quinn."

"Fuck!" I said and sprinted over there.

I didn't make it in time. Nikki had swung at Quinn. Quinn easily dodged it and grabbed Nikki. She threw her face down into the table as Nikki screamed. Quinn let her go and stepped back. Nikki flung off her heels and ran at Quinn. Quinn grabbed her and slammed her into the booth. I knew I had to stop Quinn; she would really hurt Nikki. Nikki managed to get up and come at Quinn again. Quinn avoided her again, but Nikki caught Quinn with an elbow on the way. I saw anger flash over Quinn and that was it. Quinn grabbed Nikki's arm and wretched her shoulder out of place. Nikki let out a horrible wail and Seth grabbed Quinn.

"NO!" I yelled as she reacted and punched him right in the face. She was ready for anyone.

"Quinn, this isn't a fight!" I yelled and she looked at me. A huge group had formed around us and everyone was waiting to see if I could calm her down.

"Calm down." I said and Dean took a step forward. She turned to face him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Come on, you need to get out of here before someone calls the cops." he said and it seemed to snap her out of it. She looked down at a whimpering Nikki and back at me.

"Come on." Dean said and she nodded.

Brie walked over and handed her the wristlet she brought.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said to Nikki and Brie waved it off.

"She needed it. We will take you back." Brie said as she and Daniel pulled her out of the club. I wasn't surprised to see Brie leave Nikki. She had been pissing everyone off lately.

I pulled Nikki up and out of the car. She was whimpering and crying as I started up the car.

"She hurt me." She said and I sighed. She always insisting on playing the victim.

"You fucking started it." I snapped at her and she looked surprised at my outburst.

"John…" she was saying, but I cut her off.

"No! You couldn't keep your mouth shut and got what you deserved. I am going to take you the hospital tonight and after tonight we are done. You couldn't even do what I asked." I said and I saw tears spill over her eyes. I didn't care.

Quinn POV

The car ride was silent at first.

"Alright, I have to say it. Thank you." Brie said and I looked at her shock.

"What?" I asked her almost speechless.

"She's been a bitch since she started dating John. She deserved it." she said and I was still surprised to hear it. Brie was her sister.

"Um, you're welcome?" I answered.

"Plus, you made it where no one is going to mess with you." Dean added since he had ridden back with us.

"Thanks." I answered with a small laugh.

We got back and Daniel took Nikki to their room.

"How's your hand?" Dean asked me and I hadn't even thought about it.

"Um… oh, swollen." I said after looking at it. He laughed an nodded.

"Come on, I will help you." he said and lead me to his room. I couldn't believe I had already been in a fight… what a great start to the WWE.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter. **

Quinn POV

I went with Dean to his room; I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. I didn't really trust anyone. I wasn't sure how to act around him, and I didn't know what to expect. I knew that I had to stop being so closed off and readjust to a normal life, but it was still hard. He opened the door and let me into the room.

"I will get some ice. You want to sit on the balcony?" he asked me. I nodded and walked out there. The city looked pretty from this height. I knew I needed to start enjoying life more. I was sitting in the chair when he walked back outside. He carefully put the homemade ice pack on my hand. I gave him a small smile as he sat down.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm impressed by how you handled yourself tonight." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess it was impressive." I said and he laughed.

"You are too modest." he said and I shrugged. I didn't really know how to be anymore.

"What did you do before this?" he asked me. I felt a twinge of panic shoot through me. I really wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Private security." I managed to say and he nodded.

"That's different." he said and I nodded. I finally released the breath I was holding because it meant that he didn't question it.

"Is that how you met John?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was working a second job to make some quick money when WWE came into DC. I was working the door when a fan rushed John. I pushed him inside when the fan slashed at me." I said and he nodded.

"Wow, that's intense." he said and I nodded. I was thinking it was tame, but that's just my thinking.

"Yeah, he thanked me and stayed around while I had to get stitches in my arm." I said and showed him the small scar on my forearm from where it happened.

We were talking when John called and asked if I was in the room. I realized I hadn't given him a key and told him I would meet him there.

"Thanks for helping me." I said as we walked out of Dean's room. He nodded when someone walked up to us. I turned to see Seth and he looked awful. I had really hit him hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said and he was smirked.

"No worries, I didn't realize you hit that hard." he said and I nodded.

"Let me make it up to you… or something." I said and nodded.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and I swear I saw Dean glare at Seth after I agreed.

John POV

I was walking to the door when I saw Quinn and Dean walk up to it.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." she said to Dean. He leaned in for a hug and she accepted it. I was shocked to see that.

We walked into the room and threw our stuff down.

"How's Nikki?" she asked me.

"A pain in the ass." I said and she laughed.

"I'm sorry I got into a fight." she said and I waved it off.

"She deserved it. Brie, Daniel, and I all warned her." I said and she nodded.

"So, did I ruin what you two had?" she asked me and it was my turn to laugh.

"Hell no. It was going downhill anyways. I couldn't take her jealousy." I said and she nodded.

"You ok?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I guess… I just wanted everything to be better for you working here. I didn't want you to have to deal with my drama." I said and she smacked me up the backside of the head.

"Shut up, Cena." she said and I laughed. She was always the person who brought me back to reality, or at least let me know where I needed to be.

We talked until 3 am before finally going to bed. We didn't have to do anything until tomorrow afternoon.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I was getting out of the shower when John stuck his head in the bathroom. I didn't mind because I had a towel wrapped around me, and John had already seen everything. We tried to go down that road and after getting undressed both agreed that we were too good of friends to ruin it with meaningless sex.

"Seth just called the room… he's coming by at 11." he said and I nodded. We had gotten up around 10, so I knew that I had to hurry up and get ready. I pulled on jeans, a Yankees jersey, and some sneakers. I didn't dress up for anyone, and I knew this was just lunch.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to go." John said and I shrugged.

"I have to try and adjust to a normal life." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, you normal?" he asked me and I threw a pillow at him. He was chuckling at me when someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my bag when he opened it to find Seth on the other side.

"Ready?" he asked me when I appeared behind John. I nodded and john waved bye as we walked out into the hallway.

"You look a little better." I told him, but in honesty the bruise looked a lot worse.

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle.

We made our way out of the hotel and he lead me to his rental car. I was surprised when he opened the car door for me. I smiled at him as he did it; I wasn't really sure how to act. I hadn't had a guy be this nice to me since I was dating my ex and that was at least 7 years ago. I watched as he jogged around the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Any place you want to go?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"You pick." I said and he nodded.

We made small talk as we drove to where Seth had chosen. He picked a cute little Mexican restaurant; I was glad because I liked Mexican.

"I hope you like it." he said and I nodded.

"I do." I said and he gave a small smile. I could tell that he was a little nervous. We were sat and I could tell that people were trying not to stare. He looked a little uncomfortable. I remember seeing a hat in the backseat of his car.

"Can I see your keys? I lost my phone. I wanted to see if I left it in the car." I said and he nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked me.

"Surprise me." I said and jogged outside. I grabbed the hat and ran back inside. I handed him the keys and hat. He smiled when he took it.

"Your phone is on the table." he said and I shrugged as I sat back down.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded.

"I have been in your shoes." I said and he looked down.

"Really? I figured they would be too big for you." he said and I laughed.

"I had to wear 5 pairs of socks, but it eventually worked." I said and he shook his head.

Seth POV

Lunch went great. Quinn was really fun to talk to and she seemed down to earth. We talked about everything, but she wouldn't really open up about herself. I just hoped it was because she was shy.

I drove us to the next city for our house show. It was an hour away. We played name that tune and caught up to Cena. He raced us to the arena; we won.

"Thanks, John." she said when he handed her a bag. He nodded, but eyed me as we walked inside. I knew they were close, but I hoped he didn't try to bully me about this. I knew he would be a good ally, but not as an ass.

"See ya in a min." she said as she walked with John. I nodded and headed towards the Shield changing room.

"Hey, how was lunch?" Roman asked me and Dean perked up when he heard him mention something about Quinn.

"Good, she's fun to talk to." I said and they nodded.

"How's the face?" Dean asked me and I pulled my hat up. They both winced and I sighed. I knew that it looked back.

"Well, good news… You're still ugly." Dean said and I threw the hat at him as Roman fell over laughing.

John POV

I walked with Quinn to my changing room.

"So…?" I asked her once we were inside. SHe shrugged and sat down.

"He was nice?" she answered and I laughed as she looked for a better answer to my question.

"Come on, Q." I said and she fell over on the couch.

"Fine… he was nice. I had fun, but I have no clue what to do." she finally admitted as I sat on her.

"You're heavy!" she said and I feigned hurt as she hit my with a cushion from the couch.

"Oh, it's on!" I said as we started an all out cushion war. We were fighting when we door opened. She dropped the cushion and looked at the door. I had already thrown it and it hit her square in the face.

"Glad I didn't interrupt anything important." Randy said as he walked in.

"Nope." I said as Quinn lobbed a cushion back at me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's coming later." she said and I nodded, but knew that she was well trained. I didn't stand a chance with her element of surprise.

"What's up?" she asked Randy as he hugged her.

"I came to get the truth." he said and I shared a look with Quinn.

"Yes?" she asked him. I was at a loss about what he was talking about.

"Did you really beat the shit out of Nikki?" he asked us and I started laughing.

"Yep." she said as she put the cushions back on the couch. He held up his hand and they high fived. I shook my head and sat down.

"Now, which one of the SHIELD guys are you doing?" he asked her and she smacked him with the last cushion before putting it onto the couch.

"Hey, it's a fair question!" he defended himself.

We were talking when Daniel and Brie joined us. We were watching ESPN while the girls were catching up. I was glad that I could still be friends with them after I broke it off with Nikki.

Quinn POV

I hung out with them until I had to go to the other changing room. I wasn't wrestling tonight. i just had to walk out with them. I was on my way when someone pulled me into a side hallway. I didn't know who it was, but they were about to be in pain.

**A/N: Who is it? Please review!**


End file.
